Nakiri Kuubou
Summary Nakiri Kuubou is the leader of one of the Six Forces in the Dream World, Hazor. Nakiri is a corrupted god summoned by Amakasu Masahiko as "one of his trials" against humanity. Generally occupying the Seventh layer of the Kantan Dream, he serves as a wall that hinders the other forces from reaching Alaya who resides in the final layer, the eighth one. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B as Foreshock. 3-A as Mainshock, higher over time Name: Nakiri Kuubou, Huanglong, "Ruined Dragon" Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tatari (Waste God), Incarnation of the Earth, Guardian of the Imperial City (as Huanglong), Summon of Amakasu, one of the Six Great Forces Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; will always come back so long as Alaya, the source of all existence across humanity and parallel universes as well as that of the past, present, and future of it, still exists), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification in Mainshock (Summons Nine Dragon heads which causes his power to increase a trillionfold and more over time), Flight/Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Was able to come back after being erased from existence by Harumitsu in a minute), Vibration Manipulation (Can release quakes capable of atomizing and destroying space itself), Can manipulate causality to make his attacks never miss, Barrier Creation, Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage due to only being a dream), Energy Manipulation, Deconstruction (His quakes can destroy anyone it touches on an atomic level), Summoning (Able to summon an endless number of demons to fight for him), Mind Manipulation (Can cause the target's mind to go into a state of horror and shock just by looking at them once), Soul Manipulation (His attacks can affect the soul itself. His spiritual density can even kill those who can't withstand its intensity), Light Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Duplication (Can create shadows of himself that hold a small fraction of his power. Each shadow possess power that dwarfs that of the other Six Forces), Possesses a deadly miasma that rots anything that comes in contact with it along with being able to destroy the mind and soul, Attack Reflection (After receiving an attack, he can send it back towards the target at several times the original force), Void Manipulation (Can bring anything he destroys to nothingness), Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Aura (Fear, can paralyze others with his presence including those like Harumitsu who have fought many battles with him. His aura can also manifest as waves of vibrations akin to earthquakes that destroys everyone and everything on an atomic level), Non-Physical Interaction (can destroy physical and even metaphysical aspects like space-time, dreams, ley-lines, souls, etc. via Dragon's Roar), Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks Attack Potency: Planet level as Foreshock (Can generate a tremor that both atomizes and spatially destroys what it affect, With the scale of said tremor being capable of casually affecting the entire planet). Universe level as Mainshock (Is vastly stronger than his foreshock state. His tremor is now universal in scale, and it can reach to the other side of the universe and even shake it just from the initial activation of this phase), higher with time (His tremors increase in strength and range with each second and start to spread over all of creation) Speed: Supersonic+ via powerscaling (From Seijuurou, though he normally doesn't move when fighting). His vibration waves speed can reach higher levels (Able to cover hundreds of kilometers in an instant or spreading through the entire universe and all of creation in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: Class T by sheer size in his true form Striking Strength: Continent Class as Foreshock (Hits with the force of a moving continent). Higher as Mainshock and with time progression Durability: Multi-Continent level as Foreshock (A weapon capable of burning the entire earth won't even scratch him). Universe level as Mainshock (Stronger and more durable than before in this state). In addition, his aura is able to atomize those that get near him due to being a living earthquake, making him even more difficult to approach and defeat. Regeneration and nature of existence also makes him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary as Foreshock (His quakes can causally shake the entire planet). Universal as Mainshock (His quakes can cover the entire universe), higher with time (His quakes range expands with each second) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless. Thinks of nothing but destruction to everyone and everything in existence. Weaknesses: Can be purified back to his original self (though this is hard to achieve due to various specifications in doing so such as making a sacrifice to the dragon). Feats: *Caused the Great Kantō earthquake of 1923 in the real world by sighing. *A shadow of his carrying just a fraction of his own power was able to casually take Keira's best attacks and defeat her with absolute ease *Even after being erased by Harumitsu's Hadan ability, he came back in less than a minute. *An attack capable of burning the entire earth is incapable of harming him, let alone kill him. *Is so chaotic and uncontrollable that his master and summoner Amakasu, who is capable of overpowering the entirety of Alaya with just his willpower alone, is unable to take hold of his actions and control him properly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tatari:' Tatari, or Waste Gods, are beings born from the thoughts and minds of humanity. They all originate from Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of humanity across all parallel worlds, past, present, and the future. Each Tatari has its own mindset that follows due to its nature. For instance, Shinno Akikage is a corrupted deity who tempts other, playing his role as the "Devil". In Nakiri's case, he's the most dangerous, he's the god of pure destruction. **'Phenomena Connection:' Each Tatari is connected to a certain phenomena or concept. They not only embody it, but should they die, the very phenomena itself will be destroyed. In the case of Nakiri, he's the god of earth, and his death will cause the destruction of the planet itself. *'Eye of the Evil Dragon:' Nakiri Kuubou's eye will terrorize all who look upon it, completely paralyzing them with fear, shock, and awe. It contains an enormous amount of spiritual energy that continually increases with time. Just a shadow of Nakiri with a fraction of his true power boasts enough power to remind Seijuurou of a supernova. Its size alone is enough to crush the shrine of Hachimangū. NK (2).png|Hexagonal shaped holes appearing around Nakiri NK (3).png|Various appendages growing out of them Kuubou.png|Monsters out of the shapes start to appear Demons_of_Hyakki_Yagyo.jpg|Hyakki Yakou in full effect *'Hyakki Yakou' (百鬼夜行, Night Parade of One Hundred Demons): Through unknown means, Nakiri can make countless holes appears in the space around him. Every single hole then shifts into a hexagon of about one meter in length, connecting with each other to form a geometric pattern akin to beehives or lotus seeds, drawing disgust and horror to those who look upon it. Various monsters crawl out of these hexagons. Maggots, serpents, spiders, skeletons, centipedes, decayed Japanese wolves, and headless warriors with as many as a hundred arms descend on their victims like a meteor large enough to hold cars and other unidentified beings. They mercilessly flock to their targets, gouging their eyes, tearing their limbs and even entering their victims' bodies through their orifices until they are dead. These demons will do anything for Nakiri, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of the dragon god. Incarnation of the Earth.png|Nakiri Kuubou, Tatari and embodiment of the Earth Huanglong_Senshinkan.png|Huanglong, the Yellow Dragon and Nakiri Kuubou's original God Form. *'God of Earth:' Nakiri true identity is that of the Yellow Dragon, Huanglong. Protecting humans from various calamities and disasters as a once benevolent god. But with the modernization of the lands and the coming of the new era, everything changed. Abstracts ideas such as Qi, Spiritual power, Divine Soul and so on has been abandoned and forgotten. Such thoughts have long since disappeared from the mind of the newer generations and the Dragon God was corrupted, becoming the Waste God, Nakiri Kuubou. On September 1, 1923, the Great Earthquake of Kanto killed 1,900,000 people. The damage it left was the greatest one to be recorded in history. Buildings collapsed, the lands liquefied, tsunamis rushed through the coastal areas, spreading despair through all of Japan. It was a disaster that shook the whole world. Its source was none other than the rage of Nakiri Kuubou, who is now the very manifestation of the natural disaster that is earthquakes, rendering him nearly impossible to kill by normal means. **'Quake Generation:' As the embodiment of earthquakes, Nakiri is able to generate them without limit. These quakes represent Nakiri’s nature as a God of Destruction, annihilating anything in his path and turning all things to dust. Cracks appear in space from the vibrations he emits, and can even destroy the space they travel through. This wave of destruction can even reach the nucleus of an atom, completely atomizing all that it touches. There are two levels of this ability, Foreshock, and Mainshock: ***'Foreshock:' His weakest state. His tremors are still powerful enough to shake the entire world. His quakes atomizes anyone it targets. This state alone can crush the combined might of the Six Forces without much trouble. *'Mainshock: Nine Headed Dragon Emperor:' Nakiri Kuubou's true power and his strongest state. When activated, nine dragon heads appear from his back, while Nakiri own powers are increased a trillionfold. His own quakes range is increased also, being able to reach as far as the other side of the universe and more. The vibrations he releases are imbued with the attributes of both propagation and amplification. Through these attributes, Nakiri's strength and vibration range increase with each second that passes, continuing to expand forever. The universe shakes just from the initial stages of this forms activation alone, and with the attributes his vibrations possess, it will gradually reach to the point of covering over "all of creation". **'Dragon Roar:' An attack of Kuubou’s that can destroy anything, being able to shred through things like space-time, souls, dreams, physical aspects, and leylines, reducing them to nothing in the process. Theme Others Notable Victories: Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) Cthulhu's Profile (This is using Mainshock Kuubou and speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Senshinkan Category:Masadaverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Six Great Forces Category:Gods Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Summoners Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Dragons Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Time Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Monsters Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3